


20 Day Guro Challenge

by ShaytheStar



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: 20 Day Guro Challenge, Anxiety, Beating, Blood and Injury, Delusions, Demons, Gen, Guro, Head Injury, Insanity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Psychological Drama, Robots, Sobbing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheStar/pseuds/ShaytheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for more wonderful guro fun~ This time with a mashup of different characters from different fandoms, all suggested by Google Plus friends. For Day 3, Gems/Crystals, Sebastian from <i>Black Butler</i> attempts to eat the soul of a mentally troubled man who happens to have something dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Days




	2. Facial Horror (Osomatsu-san)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Media: Osomatsu-san  
> Character: Osomatsu Matsuno  
> Suggested by: +sugar maple  
> Warnings: cursing, beating up, blood, nose trauma, no death but injury.

“. . . where’s my ticket?”

“I think that red guy took it.”

Osomatsu frowned and gritted his teeth lightly upon hearing that conversation behind him. He crinkled the winning ticket in his hand, shoving it into his hoodie’s pocket and trying to shuffle quickly yet inconspicuously away from the betting stand.

He shouldn’t have messed with those guys. They looked like they could’ve probably pounded him into the ground. . . . Oh, what he did for money. The man decided to hide away from them until they left the area, then he’d sneak back and claim “his” prize for the winning horse.

The thief was almost home free—until a beefy hand closed around the hood of his red hoodie. “Hey, buddy, I saw you have my ticket."

Osomatsu’s worry shot up as two of his equally muscular friends walked in front of him. “I-I don’t know what you mean.” He then quickly rethought his words when one of them smiled to reveal a few teeth missing. Osomatsu’s eyes widened, and he quickly tossed the ticket onto the ground, raising his hands in the air in surrender. “Here, here! Just take it back! I didn’t do anything to it! Just let me go!”

One of the men, the one Osomatsu had taken the ticket from, took his time bending down and picking up the ticket, frightening Osomatsu further. “Thank you.”

Osomatsu didn’t expect a “thank you.” He kept silent, not seeing a way out.

“But, you know, me and these guys of mine don’t do mercy. We do justice. Grab him.”

With a shout, the sextuplet instantly bolted, but his arms were grabbed from behind by the two men. “Sto—agh!” He winced when he was punched in the head, feeling dizzy. “Let me go!”

The men all ignored him with sadistic smiles. “Let’s get out of here; we’ll have real fun, then.”

Osomatsu was pulled out from the crowd of betters back to the stands. It wasn’t too odd to see people physically fighting at the racetrack, so no one paid mind to him. Tears appeared in Osomatsu’s eyes. _I’m . . . such a coward. Will I even survive a beating from these people?_ He closed his eyes, not bothering to fight back as he half-walked and was half-dragged to where the betters’ voices were muffled and he could feel gravel under his shoes. It was a cold night, but he was sweating underneath his hoodie, fear and panic alighting his nerves.

He was suddenly pushed onto the ground, and the man cried out from the suddenness of tiny rocks stabbing into his jeans. He yelled out for real when a foot stomped onto his head, slamming his whole face into the gravel. Osomatsu felt red hot pain hit him first, then tasted the iron of the blood in his mouth. Rocks clanged against his teeth. He weakly cried out, already defeated with tears blurring his darkened vision.

The man laughed. “This guy is a joke. Stomp him again, break his nose. Then we’ll leave . . . after making sure he won’t tell a soul.”

“Please. . . .” The plea went unheard as the foot pressed down his head again, this time with even more force. Osomatsu shut his eyes again just in time, for he heard a crack and—AHHHHHHHH! He was screaming; what did they do and why did it hurt so much?! Did they break his face?! He was trembling. No one would help him.

“Aw, haha, how cute,” the one who had stomped him teased.

“Let’s get out of here. Wait, hold him up first. I wanna see what happened to the fucker.”

Osomatsu felt his head being pulled up by his hair. He was sobbing too much to focus on what was happening. A big, purplish egg-like lump was tarnishing his head, the gravel stuck to his blood and sweat-slicked face, his lip split and bleeding. What hurt most of all was his nose. It was crooked incorrectly to the side, pouring dark red blood down his face and into his mouth. To put it all together, he was a wreck.

The man laughed. “That’s what you get for stealing my goddamn ticket! Here.” He leans down in front of him and smiles fakely. “Fuck with me again and I will have your body dumped into the river.”


	3. Power Tools (DRAMAtical Murder)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Media: DRAMAtical Murder  
> Character: Clear  
> Suggested by: +avery ackerman  
> Warnings: "blood," hand trauma, no death but injury.

(I apologize that this was rushed and not very descriptive nor long. My first day of school is tomorrow, and I should have written this up sooner.)

 

“I’ll be happy to help you out, Master!”

“Call me Aoba, please. And are you sure? Electric drills can be dangerous. I don’t want to see you hurt. . . .”

Clear grinned at his boyfriend. “I’m a robot! It won’t hurt. And all right, Aoba-san.”

The blue-haired man looked up at the cheerful white-head and thought for a bit, handing him the drill. “Fine. You just have to put this metal part into the crevices of the nail, and then press down so it goes into the wood.”

“All right, hehe.” Clear pressed down too hard, breaking the nail. “Oops. I apologize dearly, Aoba-san. May I have another nail, if that’s all right?”

Aoba smirked a little in humor, wondering if Clear would be able to nail this mouse hole shut without breaking the entire wood block. “Sure.”

Clear drilled in a nail carefully, not finding it very difficult. “May I have another?”

The man kept on giving him nails until Clear is on the edge of the board. “Just one more!” Clear seemed cheerful to have helped his lover so much. So cheerful that he giggled and slipped, drilling right into his hand instead of the board.

“C-clear!” Aoba panicked a little and pulled the plug, then sighed and looked at the damage: a hole ripped into his skin, oil leaking from it.

Clear looked down. “Sorry, I got too excited. . . . I just wanted to help you, but now you have to fix my hand.”

Some oil dripped onto Aoba’s own hand, and he smiled a little. “It’s fine. Thank you for helping me. . . . I mean, do the job for me. I’ll always be happy to fix any broken parts of you, Clear.”  


The man brightened up at that. “Yay! Does that mean we’re taking a visit to Haga-san again?"


	4. Gems/Crystals (Black Butler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Media: Black Butler  
> Character: Sebastian  
> Suggested by: +noble1777  
> Warnings: possible trigger for anxiety, racing thoughts, etc.

Day 3: Gems/Crystals

 

“He seems like a soul I want. . . . Broken and shattered, yes, yet dark as the night and glued with self-hatred.”

Sebastian’s heels clicked on the wet cobblestone as he walked towards the brown-haired man. The dark haired demon was in his human form, ready to turn demon to collect the soul if needed. It was his younger days, before he met Ciel Phantomhive. He smiled a vampire smile, much like his future master.

The hunted man in question was lanky, stick-like, sunken-eyed, and currently continuously scratching at his forehead. His thoughts and ideas and realizations whirled in his head, making him think of a thousand different experiences at once all while forgetting them the next second. It hurt and make his head tingle; he rubbed his head and wished it to stop, but then he realized something else and stopped in his tracks. He mumbled something before continuing on. What was he pondering—or being possessed by? He lost track halfway through the hour. Something big, he knew. He couldn’t connect the dots, but he about had the key to understanding humanity as a whole. Probably.

Sebastian heads towards him hungrily but then was forced back by the negative power of the man. He growled a little and forced himself forward, letting go of his physical form, his growl turning into a guttural and inhuman sound. He reached out towards the man.

“Demon!” The man whipped around, brandishing a black crystal.

Sebastian’s being touched it, and an inhuman screech came from him. The crystal burned him.

 The brunette shook a bit, smoothing his hair back with a trembling hand. “Someone told me about this, I knew it. . . . Demons will come for me. . . . I took this black onyx stone to ward them off so I am more powerful. . . . Trust me, I don’t want to live at all, not one bit at all . . . but I don’t such a leeching creature to take my soul as dinner. I won’t go out like that.” He began ranting and shifting his feet, his throat tightening around him. “I want people to look upon me as someone amazing. Someone meaning something more than I am. I have been touched by God. He’s not monitoring the world anymore; an angel told me this. . . . He entrusted me with this crystal so I can ward off demons coming to raid my soul. I know it’s good to your disgusting kind. But you know what?! Inside this mind here is the key to survival for the human race! The key to peace! That is my only reason to even continue on in this world! I know more than regular humans, and it’s my curse!” His throat hurt, almost as much as his head.

Sebastian had quickly moved away from him, not even hearing the last part of his tantrum. He wanted nothing to do with a man like that . . . and his soul may make him sick, anyway.

But the strange and possibly delusional man ran towards him, throwing the black onyx at him. Sebastian began screaming again and struggled to run away, flapping his useless devil wings, but the stone kept to him.

Sebastian turned back into his human form quickly, hoping the man would be able to find some pity for him in this way, but he saw it: his legs dissolving, the blinding white creeping up his body, burning him like holy water into nothing.

The demon realized he was in serious danger like never before. He tried his hardest to get away, and then something in the powerful aura broke. He finally broke free, instantly letting go of the fleshy form and escaping into the air.

Sebastian spent a while recovering while the man continued to struggle to receive the so-called “key to survival for the human race.”


End file.
